L'Auteur c'est Vous
by 0smose
Summary: Emma et Regina cherchent depuis des jours une solution pour une fin heureuse digne de ce nom... Peut-être l'Auteur reviendra-t-il... ? Où est-ce un livre particulier qu'il faut chercher... ? OS SWAN QUEEN S4 : SPOILERS.


_Bonjour à vous tous... C'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve cette semaine pour un OS tout frais tout beau juste pour vous. Il intervient après le dernier épisode US, c'est à dire le 4x12, alors qu'Emma est mise au courant de l'Opération Mangouste. Bonne lecture à vous mes petits pious !_

#JeSuisCharlie

* * *

><p><strong>L'AUTEUR C'EST VOUS<strong>

_de Osmose, inspiré de Vuelie (Frozen)_

* * *

><p>L'aurore, si fragile, frissonna sur l'horizon. Les premiers rayons du jour fusionnèrent avec le bleu du ciel, cassant l'obscurité, petit à petit, jusqu'à remplacer la nuit et éclairer le monde. Storybrooke s'éveilla, lentement, et le froid s'apaisa. De la fenêtre, Regina Mills ne pouvait voir que la pâleur des nuages. Les couleurs chaleureuses du soleil ne lui étaient désormais qu'inconnues. Une fois de plus, la glace avait gagné son âme. Et peut-être éternellement elle lui emprisonnerait le coeur et les sens.<p>

L'Auteur, c'était ce qu'elle recherchait depuis des jours, des semaines... Malgré l'aide et le soutien d'Henry, elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir le courage et l'espoir. Rien n'avait pu la motiver plus que de trouver les dizaines de livres vierges dans la soi-disante maison de l'Auteur. Pourtant, après des jours entiers, aucune avancée... Rien. Elle avait erré sans but réel, abandonnant toutes ses autres responsabilités. Qu'avait-elle d'autre à faire, si ce n'était que pour être malheureuse éternellement ?

Un bruit la sortit de sa torpeur, soudainement. Elle se retourna sur-le-champ, surprise.

« **Tout va bien ! Un autre bouquin qui est tombé de la pile !** »

Regina se pinça la lèvre. Emma Swan s'était mêlée à l'opération quelques jours auparavant, offrant une aide peu précieuse, mais une aide tout de même. Une fois de plus, la Méchante Reine s'était alliée à elle. Mais cette fois, pour quelque chose de différent. Pour faire le bien, certes, mais le sien uniquement. Pourquoi la Sauveuse s'était-elle mêlée de la chose.. ? La brune l'ignorait, mais il n'y avait rien à perdre à avoir sa présence auprès d'elle durant ces longues heures de recherches.

Alors qu'elle se tournait une fois de plus vers la ville qui s'éclairait de plus en plus, elle fut heurtée d'une réalité. Qu'importait ce qu'elle ferait à présent, Swan ferait tout pour lui offrir sa fin heureuse. Cette femme, qui l'avait répugnée, qui lui avait tout pris puis tout redonné, qu'elle avait haï, était aujourd'hui présente pour elle, et elle uniquement. Henry n'était plus la justification de ses actes. La blonde avait enfin saisi le sens réel de ses actes. Et Regina lui était reconnaissante, même si elle ne le lui avouerait peut-être jamais.

« **Vous devriez rentrer dormir, Regina. Vous n'avez pas fermé l'oeil depuis 2 jours. **»

En se tournant sur sa droite, elle put voir que son ancienne ennemie regardait dans la même direction qu'elle. Ses mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude, prouvait une légère distance. Elle était mal à l'aise. Regina savait très bien pour quelle raison... Elle ne lui avait jamais confié quoi que ce fut, de ses émotions, de ses sentiments. Rien, hormis la haine qu'elle lui avait voué autrefois. Elle resta ainsi, à détailler le visage de la blonde, dans ses pensées.

«** Je vous remercie, Emma, mais je n'ai guère l'envie de me reposer lorsque je suis à deux doigts de trouver qui est l'Auteur. **»

Et puis, elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil... Après avoir laissé l'homme qu'elle aimait partir vers un monde où elle ne le retrouverait pas, elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans revivre la chose. Comment pouvait-elle trouver le repos de cette manière... ?

« **Mais ce n'est pas en vous privant de sommeil que vous le trouverez plus aisément. Je peux rester pour continuer les recherches. Si je trouve quelque chose, je vous appellerai. **»

Emma semblait être confiante, comme si... Comme si elle savait déjà tout. Et pourtant, elle ne savait rien. Regina continuait de l'observer, sous son masque de cristal. Le soleil se leva et longea doucement son visage, ses joues, ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses cheveux... Le Maire ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais elle était très belle. Cette réflexion était si pleine, si pure, si solitaire dans sa tête, qu'elle sortit de sa torpeur uniquement lorsque l'objet de ses pensées tourna doucement les yeux vers elle.

Cet instant, ce moment, perdu dans l'éternité, semblait unique et empli d'une chaleur certaine. Le calme et la douceur qui l'emplissaient semblèrent bouleverser Regina. La brune se sentait bien, sans penser à autre chose, sans penser à quoi que ce fut. Elle était juste... bien. Bien pour la première fois depuis des jours... Elle fixait Emma dans les yeux, au plus profond de ses yeux... Lorsqu'elle sentit les mots se déverser entre ses lèvres.

« **Pensez-vous que je trouverai enfin ma fin heureuse, Miss Swan.. ? Pensez-vous... qu'il est possible que l'Auteur aie prévu pour moi quelque chose d'aussi éternel, d'aussi pur, d'aussi beau que l'Amour ?** »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de la blonde, un sourire sincère et presque triste. Elles se fixaient encore, intensément, comme si rien n'aurait pu les stopper.

«** Je pense que nous avons tous le droit à être heureux. Vous aussi, Regina. Et nous ferons tout pour que cela arrive.** »

Elle était visiblement convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait. Regina se fichait de savoir si elle aurait raison, Emma venait simplement de trouver les mots qu'elle attendait si impatiemment... Ceux qui lui permettraient de continuer, de ne pas baisser les bras. Elle remercia la blonde du regard, et celle-ci sembla presque comprendre.

« **Nous ne pourrons attendre indéfiniment l'Auteur... **»

Regina regardait dorénavant la forêt illuminée. La rosée donnait des reflets scintillants à tous les arbres.

«** Et si nous n'avions pas besoin de lui ? **»

La brune fronça les sourcils en se tournant de nouveau vers le shérif. Celle-ci souriait, tranquillement, presque malicieuse.

« **Que voulez-vous dire ? **»

Emma se tourna entièrement vers elle.

« **Et si ce n'était pas lui qui était magicien... ? Et si c'étaient...**

… **les livres.** »

Regina écarquilla presque les yeux sur-le-coup. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi auparavant. Emma venait, peut-être, de trouver un indice. Aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque cachée, la blonde sur ses talons. Mais par où commencer... ? Elle se jeta presque sur les ouvrages ouverts sur le bureau, entièrement vides... Emma fit le tour pour se placer face à elle.

« **Si les livres sont des objets magiques, nous le ressentirions toutes deux. **» elle se découragea sur-le-champ.

« **L'Auteur n'écrit pas dans tous les livres en même temps, peut-être y en a-t-il un seul magique ?** »

Regina la fixa et remua la tête.

«** Non, il en serait de même, nous le ressentirions. **»

Regina s'écarta pour observer l'ensemble des étagères, bras ballants, soupirant tout haut.

«** Un espoir de plus qui part en fumée... **»

Puis, elle s'assit sur le premier fauteuil qu'elle trouva dans la pièce, plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Elle était épuisée, à présent, d'espérer. Ce nouvel élan était celui de trop. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa cage thoracique, pressant ses larmes derrière ses paupières. Une main saisit soudain son poignet, provoquant une chaleur étrange mais agréable et douce...

« **Regina, n'abandonnez pas maintenant. Ce n'était qu'une idée, il est normal de ne pas trouver facil...**

**Miss Swan !** Elle la coupa en relevant les yeux. **Il est temps de cesser cette quête inutile. **»

La blonde fronça les sourcils en voyant la détresse flagrante, certainement due à l'épuisement, de Regina. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Ou peut-être... Si, en sortant du Granny's Diner, ce fameux soir où elle s'était excusée... Regina la fixa longtemps dans les yeux, refusant de cacher sa faiblesse. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait après tout ? Emma resserra sa poigne, fronçant les sourcils.

« **Non, Regina. Vous n'allez certainement pas baisser les bras maintenant. Vous pensez que le bien triomphe toujours ? Alors ne dérogeons pas à la règle, nous ferons le bien en vous trouvant une fin heureuse. **»

Regina continuait de la fixer. Emma ne lui demanda guère son autorisation pour lui prendre la main. Elle la serra dans la sienne, regardant au creux de son âme. Elle souhaita si fort de prouver ce qui la berçait à l'intérieur, son courage, son désir, son espoir. Elle voulait tellement lui montrer ce que son esprit contenait pour lui prouver sa réelle volonté. Regina la fixait si intensément, quant à elle, souhaitant ne faire qu'un avec son âme pour y puiser le courage qui semblait y régner. Un échange que toutes deux désirèrent, fort, si fort...

Autour d'elles, deux filaments d'un bleu éclatant tournoyèrent lentement, doucement, calmement... Leurs courbes étaient si sensuelles, si belles. Trois étoiles rouges les rejoignirent, dansant avec elles, les rencontrant dans une harmonie parfaite. Si la fiction avait dépassé la réalité, une douce mélodie aurait certainement accompagné les fils d'encre aériens. La pièce vit apparaître d'autres filaments, bleus, rouges, qui ne cessaient de s'éloigner pour se rapprocher. La bibliothèque fut le théâtre d'un balais apaisant, illustrant l'espoir et la bienveillance...

Plongées dans une transe étrange, les deux jeunes femmes continuaient de se fixer, sans broncher. Regina sentait tout son corps vibrer, par magie mais aussi par émotion... Elle avait tellement envie de cette fin heureuse, de ce bonheur tant espéré... Elle le souhaitait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Elle sentit Emma serrer ses mains brûlantes. Mais la chaleur ne l'attaquait pas, au contraire, elle lui faisait le plus grand bien...

Une larme, une seule et unique larme, roula le long de la joue de Regina. Une larme de rédemption, une larme d'espoir, une larme d'un profond désir, qui fut recueillie par la blonde qui l'accompagnait. La main d'Emma ne se décolla pas de la joue de la brune, et elles continuaient, toujours, encore, à s'observer. Elles ne pouvaient faire autrement. Dans une plénitude totale, une seconde larme, sous le coup de la présence réconfortante d'Emma, coula. Celle-ci, cependant, s'évapora en une lueur rougeoyante. Une étoile chaude, une magie pure, qui fila dans l'atmosphère, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes femmes. Elles se levèrent, au milieu de ses dizaines de lumières virevoltant autour d'elles. Leurs mains toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre, elles ne remarquaient alors rien d'autre que le calme de l'instant...

Puis, lentement, tous les filaments se rassemblèrent au centre de la pièce, en un soleil flamboyant. D'un blanc éclatant, il brilla quelques instants, puis se propagea, au point d'aveugler les deux jeunes femmes. Un instant, un moment... Et il disparut, laissant derrière lui un unique ouvrage, un ouvrage qui ressemblait à tous les autres, et qui, pourtant, était unique. Il se déposa de lui-même sur le bureau, et la pièce retrouva son esprit le plus normal. Aussitôt, Emma s'approcha, quittant Regina pour poser une main sur la couverture du livre. Elle releva, après quelques secondes, les yeux vers la brune, lui offrant un sourire joyeux.

«** Je crois que nous avons réussi. **»

Regina passa de longues minutes à observer ce livre, apparu par pure magie, alors qu'Emma et elle partageaient un moment particulier... Tant de questions se posaient en elle, qui ne trouvaient nulles réponses. Il était trop tôt, de toute évidence, pour qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé pour faire apparaître l'ouvrage magique. Lorsqu'elle reprit pied avec la réalité, Emma s'était rhabillée pour, visiblement, partir.

« **Emma... ?** »

La blonde la fixa simplement, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

« **Nous aurons tout le temps d'en parler plus tard. Il est temps de nous montrer vos talents d'écriture. N'oubliez pas ma fin heureuse à moi, d'accord ?** »

Regina sourit doucement, amusée, soulagée, sereine... La brune la regarda simplement partir, jusqu'à la voir disparaître de son champ de vision. Elle fixa le point exact où elle avait vu Emma pour la dernière fois, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Puis, elle se tourna vers l'ouvrage, nommé lui aussi « Once Upon a Time ». Elle passa une main sur la couverture, soyeuse, douce...

« **Montre-moi ce que tu caches.** »

Elle l'ouvrit, simplement. Les feuilles, blanches, n'attendaient que la plume qui les orneraient d'une histoire. Regina se munit d'une plume, provenant visiblement d'un oiseau aux couleurs sombres. Le pot d'encre fut disposé au-dessus du livre, et elle s'installa sur un simple tabouret. Elle tourna la seconde page pour débuter l'histoire qu'elle souhaitait pour elle, mais fut arrêtée par une écriture qui se formait au bas de la page de gauche. Elle plissa les yeux, s'approcha...

« _**Ce livre n'apparaîtra qu'à ceux dont la rédemption sera complète,**_

_**dans l'âme et dans le cœur. **_»

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour vous ! J'espère que cela vous a fait plaisir et surtout que j'ai bien respecté les personnages !<em>

_En ces périodes de troubles, je tiens aussi à faire hommage aux 12 morts durant l'attentat de Charlie Hebdo, les dessinateurs, policiers et otages. Je suis de tout coeur avec Charlie Hebdo et je soutiens la liberté d'expression dans notre pays et dans tous les autres. La France est debout et continuera à l'être._

Merci à vous.


End file.
